To Love Again
by Tashe'QueenOfTheWorld
Summary: A poor slave girl, taken into royalty, brings in the silent musings of the cold and distant Sesshomaru as her antics change the face of Inu tashio's 'palace' forever. So why can't she just fall in love with his son already? SessKag New summary...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A slave girl, taken to live as royalty at the castle in the Western lands, must decipher what is going on as the King keeps formulating plans to get her in love with his eldest son, while it was his youngest whom broke her heart. The problem: She hates the block of ice that is Sesshomaru.

Sappy? So what! Please review!

Chapter one:

A man in huge boots walked forward to the line of female slaves. He glanced from face to face in inquiry while his fellow partners jaw slacked slightly and his eyes stopped on one particular slave.

"Kouga, you are a respectable general of the tai youkai household. Remove that dumbfounded look from your face immediately." The taller general narrowed his eyes at the smaller one as he fixed his face to a serious blunder.

The taller general moved his gaze to the girl that had interested the other so quickly. He could see why. Her skin was tanned quite nicely and her black locks of silky hair fell to her mid back. Her eyes were the color of brown chestnut bark and her figure was shaped perfectly. She would do. She would be able to melt the heart of Sesshomaru.

FLASHBACK-THE DAY BEFORE

"_Send them in." Two men in uniform walked through the oak doors of the kings study._

"_Yes sir? We are at your disposal." He looked at them both._

"_Kouga and Naraku. I want you to go to the slave market and find a slave girl that you think could melt the heart of my eldest son. Inu Yasha's heart has been surrendered to Priestess Kikyou, so make sure the girl relates to Sesshomaru-kun. That is all." The king had them ushered out of the room as he sighed to himself. _

"_This is going to be one long month."_

END FLASHBACK

The girl stared up at them in disgust. Naraku neared her form.

"I think you will do, as long as Kouga or Miroku don't get to you first." Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" She watched him chuckle at her reaction.

"Indeed. You are to try to do something for the King that I am sure you can do." She straightened her posture. "And mind explaining what this task is?" He looked at her once again.

"You will find out in due time milady. But trust us, you will be treated with royalty in the castle because we do not need you as a slave. Besides the last one our elder prince had slapped him and escaped. He had treated her badly, but then, you will not be his slave. Now, would you like to come?" She looked into his serious eyes.

"Anything to get away from this dump."

"Good choice. Now lets go."

Kagome had to say she was happy to be relieved of duty. Her biggest fear of getting a new master-this sounds cruel- was that he would be worse than the one before. Beating had never happened in a terrible matter with Kagome, thank goodness, but she had been hit on occasion. She was what you would call witty. Her last master had pushed her to far. They had gotten into a relationship, but some girl kept getting in the way. Kagome felt second best therefore she got mad to a full extent and punched her master. She then ran as far away as possible.

Kagome felt herself surrender one tear as she recalled her ex lover. He had been arrogant with long silver hair and unmistakable golden eyes. Women always swooned over him, but he had said that his heart belonged to her, and that was why the cheating pushed her over.

Kagome straightened in the vehicle and looked at the men that escorted her. One was a tall man with long flowing black hair. His eyes were brown with a red tint and his eyebrows were thick. Naraku was what he called himself.

The other was slightly stouter with medium brown hair in a high pony tail. He wore a headband to keep the excess hair out of his face. He looked more like Kagome's age than the other did. But of course Kagome didn't really pay any attention to that.

Kouga couldn't help but feel that the king-I have no names- was going a tad overboard with his eldest. Yeah, sure the King knew about the infatuation Inu Yasha had had with his last slave, but never had he considered that the slave girls of their time were just not the type of people for his sons. Sesshomaru had kept a distance from his last one, while she flirted mercilessly with his sire. Inu yasha however, cheated on his with the worthless Kikyou. So both boys were a little, cold.

Kouga did however notice the child that was Kagome's soul. She would be good for Sesshomaru, but maybe it was Sesshomaru that wouldn't be good for her.

Kouga watched as Kagome fell asleep with her head bowed down. 'Sesshomaru will make her worship the ground he walks on even if she is not to be a slave. The poor girl will never feel at home here.' Kouga continued to look at her with evident sympathy for her.

-Kagome's point of view-  
Why did Inu Yasha come up? There's no reason for him to. He's a fling of the past. Maybe I will find someone new. I mean, I am going to be more pampered then ever before. So, maybe I'll actually look pretty for once. I hope, because I've always dreamed of having beauty.  
-Exit POV-

They all looked out the window as the vehicle approached the castle. Kagome gawked at it's beauty. Her last master had lived in a huge mansion, but it was nothing like this eloquent castle. The doors were tall oak painted a deep red with gold emblems and one huge knocker with the shape of a dogs head. The towers to the side reached close to the clouds-not really- almost like a modern tower of Babble.

The gate opened, allowing passage. The three stepped out and made way to the doors. Kagome was still amazed as she compared the village around the castle to the castle itself. The doors opened soon after Naraku knocked and revealed a tall, slim female maid in a long black dress, accented by the white maid apron. A normal maid you could say.

"Hello Kouga, Naraku." She turned her eyes to Kagome.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Fusae but you can call me Saige. I've always fantasized that my name was Saige." She sighed before noticing how impatient the men were. "Oh, come in. Let me take your coats." She ushered them through the doors and took their coats, leading them to the main hall.

"The King would like for her to meet with our sire before dinner, but he is allowing time for her to get ready." The men nodded and followed Fusae to Kagome's room.

"This is where you will be staying. I hope you enjoy your time spent her. There are clothes in the closet and the bathroom is across the hall." Kagome took this time to glance across the hall. It looked as if it were 2 miles away! That would be bad if she really needed to go! But she had been through worse.

The woman walked away and left Kagome with Kouga and Naraku again.

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you Kouga. Just wait for me or I will get lost." He laughed roughly and sported a broad grin.

"No prob!" With that Kagome went inside to decide what to wear.

The closet indeed held many articles of clothing. She flipped through many different kimonos until finding the perfect one.

It was a deep emerald with gold prints of flowers and birds. It went down to her feet where she wore emerald go a heads and on her eyes she adorned white eye shadow. She had painted her lips blood red and her cheeks a light pink. He hair was combed by a chamber maid to be silky and flowing.

Kagome knew for sure that she could get used to this life. She felt pampered and she hadn't even left her room yet. Of course when she did, the two men that had been accompanying her stood with their mouths agape. She had changed from rags to pure innocent beauty. Not one girl had done this before. At least not in this castle.

Kouga knew instantly that Sesshomaru would find her beautiful, even if she was human. He would learn to respect her in many ways. Kouga was also excited for Kagome to meet Sango, the kings personal servant.

This was because Sango was a solitary soul whom always kept to herself. Kagome would be the one to open Sango up, thus bringing fourth the obvious relationship of Sango and the unholy monk named Miroku.

Miroku was always flirting with the women. He was the priest that taught about well, holy happenings and he also preformed exorcist. Most of the women he confronted would giggle and blush before replying, 'Oh, monk. Your such a joker.', and slide away. Most women were nervous around him.

The two men and Kagome walked gradually down the stairs and went to the hall where Kagome was to meet Sesshomaru. She didn't know what his name was but she was in for a surprise.

They rounded the corner and stopped in front of the kitchen.

"So while we wait, Kagome, tell us about your last master." Kagome looked at Naraku.

"Okay. Um, well he was quite tall. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. He was arrogant, that's for sure. I loved him with my full heart. Never had one had the type of love we did. That's what I thought anyway." The whole time she spoke, the two men sat in silence. It was weird how the description fit young Inu yasha well.

"He had hid from me the fact that there was another woman. He would come home late expecting a warm dinner and every night he would start to get angry with me. Being who I was, I got curious and so I followed him one night to see where he kept disappearing to. That's when I found him with her." Kagome stopped and looked to the men. Kouga nodded.

"Continue please." She smiled gingerly at him and continued.

"I couldn't stand it anymore so I punched him really hard and ran as far as possible." Now the story sounded very familiar to the men. They became even more curious about this girl.

"What was her name, Kagome?"

"Her name was…" Kagome never got to finish as the King walked up.

"Hello, hello! You must be Kagome, the girl I have heard so much about. I would like for you to meet my son." He brought fourth a tall young man with long silver hair and golden eyes. Kagome jumped when she saw him.

"Inu Yasha…", she whispered. Then she spoke louder with venom. "You traitor! How dare you cheat and lye!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "I hate you! And you.", she turned to the two men. "expect me to be his friend? Well, sorry but never again!" She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs back to her room.

When she reached it, she plopped herself down and cried. She didn't want to see him again. The one whom had broken her heart. No.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch,  
"What was her problem, Naraku?" The King had a look of confusion on his face as he watched how calmly the two men had taken her outburst.

"We think she was the one that Inu yasha cheated on." Sesshomaru stood up.

"What does this have to do with me?", he asked in a cold deserted voice.

"It means that she mistook you for Inu Yasha."

"How the heck could she confuse me with him.", stated Sesshomaru.

"We think it might have been because she hasn't seen Inu yasha in a while. Don't worry. You don't look quite like him. Only at first glance." Sesshomaru had to admit that he felt slight, only slight mind you, sympathy for her. He knew all about what had gone on with Inu Yasha and Kikyou while he was with his slave. So Sesshomaru felt obliged to take her the dinner that she missed, and to explain himself.

"Kagome, can I come in? I brought your missed dinner." He got no reply and decided that if she wanted to be that way, fine. He walked in to find her crying. She didn't notice him so he laid down the tray and rested his elbow on the door frame.

"I can't believe it. I don't want to be near him. He's such an inconceivable little… ARG!" Sesshomaru smirked at her rambling and continued to listen.

"If he dares to speak to me again! That jerk!"

"Wow. He must've been a really bad person. I guess you would know a little something about being crude." Kagome lifted her head.

"What are you doing here Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru walked toward her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not Inu yasha. I am his older brother Sesshomaru. We only appear as the same by our eyes and hair." He sat at her feet. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to get a better look.

"Your right. Inu Yasha was shorter and maybe a little cuter." Sesshomaru growled. 'Oh great! Now I need an alibi.' Kagome searched her mind and used the only idea she had.

"Tha… that's because your hotter. Yeah that's it." She smiled in triumph before she realized what she had said. She mentally slapped herself silly and dared to look up to him.

He sat there, his ego growing by the millisecond. She was amusing him to no end. One minute she looked like she had won some war of wits the next, she looked innocently scared.

He would have some fun with this one. "So, you really think so. Good. More people should be like you. Not one person has had the courage to say something like that to me." Her face lit up as though she felt she were being complimented.

"However, I do not like such petty ideals to be spoken. You realize I should have you severally punished, do you not?" She nodded solemnly. This was not looking good for her.

"Your lucky you amuse me wench. Now, eat your dinner and tomorrow, you will eat with the rest of us." He walked out of the room, leaving Kagome to her dinner, which she ate hungrily.

How was that? Please **REVIEW! **


	2. Rin Brings The Humor

To Love Again

I got 6 reviews! YAY! Please keep em' comin! Love Ya'll! LOL!

Thanx to: Aqua Miko, Kitten, immortalrising, Cherry Dragon, and AnimeMoonlightGoddess! Ya'll are wonderful!

**Aqua Miko: **Thanx! It's Sesshomaru. He'd hurt all of us people whom write KagxSess fics if he were to find out. So, yeah.

**Kitten: **Your name makes me think of Atomic Kitten. LOL! Thanx for the review! I don't know what you mean by 'quoting you', so tell me? Please. I would make him suffer, but seriously I like Inu yasha. How can you not? I mean, he's the main character. But I understand. Thanx!

**Immortalrising: **Mmmm! Thanx sooooo much!

**Cherry Dragon: **Sorry you don't have much time on the computer. Surfing the net is fun. Um, I am flattered that with little time, you would still review! THANX!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: **Thanx!

On wit it.

Kagome had to say that she felt welcomed in this palace. Not one place had been as nice. Of course she now knew that Sesshomaru was not Inu Yasha. But she still felt hatred toward him. He tormented her even if he didn't notice. Like when she would voice her opinions. He would simply raise a perfect eyebrow into an unflattering arch and continue with what he was doing. It was so rude!

Kagome, though, was used to not complaining. It's not like she's spoiled or anything. For crying out loud, she was a slave. Not now, but still, they could send her back any day! Kagome prefered making the best out of what she had. Even if it was this big lump of frozen solid, unmeltable, unchangeable, inconsiderate, coherent block of ice. Darn the forces of evil. They just had to leave her with him.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was amused by her antics. For a girl that had grown up a slave, she sure was outspoken. He didn't care that she was a 'guest' in their palace. He just wanted to make her miserable. He would never tell anyone though, that he was intrigued by her. No he didn't like her, he just felt that she would be a fun one to mess with. Maybe she was a little one whom needed protection from the outside world. He wouldn't give that to her. No, he would secretly teach her. Besides, Sesshomaru's father wanted him to train her. Probably another pitiful scheme to get them together. Inu Yasha, well, let's just say Sesshomaru would also have a little fun with him. Lot's and lot's.

Training indeed began the next day. Not much to go into. So let's just drop by and see what's going on. Oh, my. Look's interesting.

Sesshomaru had teached her how to expect an attack. Eye contact was also essential in battle, but you would have to be careful that your eyes didn't turn the direction in which you are about to attack. Sesshomaru had managed to pin Kagome numerous times, making her both uneasy and nervous. His sweat covered, bare chest was sticking to Kagomes equally sweaty back. It looked romantic, but oh it felt like Heck itself.

He maneuvered his free hand to support her stomach.

"Your weak, slave girl." She turned her head slightly.

"Only as weak as you make me out to be. But remember this Sesshomaru, the shorter people always have the advantage." She slid from his suddenly lose grasp and took fighting stance.

"Very good. Now, how would you do in a tighter hold?" Sesshomaru lunged at her and wrapped his muscular arms around one of hers and pulled upwards behind her back. Kagome let out many gasps as she struggled to get out of captivity. He only pushed up farther. Her eyes pinched shut, she slowly lifted her leg. The points of pain is what she was searching for. Didn't take long for her to find it. With all her might, she jabbed him where the sun don't shine with her foot, and quickly removed herself from his hold as he retracted his arms.

"So, you caught on. But that was easy. Next time, it will be harder. And a lot of running will be involved. Enjoy the free time you have left." Sesshomaru walked away as promptly as possible, dismissing her once again in an unruly fashion.

"Jerk. At least he can't have any children now." She smiled to herself and skipped back, still dazed from the evening training. Now, all she needed was a bath in the hot springs!

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she slipped herself into the steaming water. Candels surrounded her and the aroma of rose petals and Sakura blossoms filled the air. The water surrounded her body in a blanket of Summer warmth. Never had she felt so… indescribably content. She breathed in the steam and dunked her head under. When she arose from the dark depths, she was shrouded in an earthly glow. The dim light accentuated her features as her Midnight black hair flowed down in twirls and swivels to her midback. Pure beauty sat there, half awake, half asleep. She began to clean the dirt from her skin and hair, while adding luster to her neck with the soft petal from an old rose. The sweat from that early evenings practice fell from her body to the bottom of the pool. She hummed softly to the tune of an old lullaby, entirely unaware of the set of eyes watching behind the screen.

The owner of these eyes crept closer until they stood behind her, eyes staring. Kagome must have noticed the presence as she stopped humming and without turning spoke, "Sesshomaru, I suggest you not stay in here as I bathe." No response. "Sesshomaru?" A whimper was heard as she turned around fully and there in front of her was a little girl, hair in pigtails holding a stuffed toy. Kagome smiled gently. "Hi. What is your name?" The girl snuggled closer to the toy.

"Rin's name is Rin." Kagome laughed mentally at the grammer but physically reached out and patted the girls head. "Want to join me?" The girl still didn't lift her head from the toy. But she still managed to shake her head yes. She dropped her towel and quickly slipped in, toy in tow. Kagome let out a giggle as the little girl struggled to hide herself.  
"What are you doing here Rin?" The girl finally lifted her head from the now damp toy and turned her wide eyes to full focus on Kagome.

"Sesshomaru Sama saved me. So now I live here in this castle. What about you? Rin wants to know if you have ever been in a city competition. What's your name? How old are you? Where do you come from? Where does Rin come from?" Kagome bit her lip so not to giggle and insult the girl. She asked many to many questions. Kagome decided to only answer a few.

"I am here for some reason I know nothing about. I am Kagome Higurashi and I come from Kaede's village. I would be 16 years as of now." Kagome smiled at the girl, whom smiled back with a toothy grin. Kagome was so overwhelmed that this cute little girl could sumbcum to getting cuter by the minute. This was way better than fighting with Sesshomaru.

"Rin is happy. Rin wants to play. Will you join Rin tomorrow in the garden?" Kagome nodded and watched as Rin began to splash around. She was so active. Kagome was going to enjoy tomorrow with her, but she had training soon after. Joy.

Sesshomaru walked to his quarters and stopped outside the door. 'That girl. Where did she run off to.' He turned back around and determined it would be best to search for Rin.

It didn't take him long to figure out that she was in the hot springs. Assuming she was alone, he slid the compartment door open and walked from behind the screen. Now, we all knew what he would see, but at that moment Kagome had gone to the bathroom across the way and so all he saw was a lonesome Rin. She looked up at him and smiled hugely.

"Sesshomaru, come join Rin-san!" His face showed no emotion as he walked to knel beside the edge.

"We have no time for silly games. Hurry." He looked around void of emotion. Even when Kagome walked out, bare for the world to see. He felt odd yes, but he didn't show it.

"Sesshomaru! W.. what are you doing here?" He looked at her and made her feel naked under his gaze. Okay so she really was. His eyes searched her face and then they trailed down never giving her a second glance. His eyes didn't even stop at the parts she was struggling to cover.

"I don't know why you stand there in distress slave girl. Get back in. I have no concern for what you look like in or out of clothes." Again with the rude dismissal. Kagome was tired of it. She tamped her left foot and walked to him defiantly.

"Why are always so… distant and gosh darn annoying? Does it give you pleasure? Sometimes I wish you could see how this truly is, living the life of a slave staying with a block of frozen snow. Dry ice." She breathed in, glad to get that off her chest. He smirked slightly.

"Are you done?", he stated more than asked. She nodded.

"I'm glad to have gotten it off my chest." He looked deeper into her eyes.

"I'd say right now, that you no longer have _anything_ on your chest." Kagome looked down and blushed 10 shades of red. She was so caught up in the moment, she forgot to cover herself. When would she learn? She laughed nervously as he threw a towel at her. "Cover yourself. It isn't attractive." He turned on his heel and threw over his shoulder, "Dinner is almost ready. Both of you, clean up for it." With that, he officially left the room.

"Oh how embarrassing that was Rin. Is he always like that?" Rin nodded.

"But I think he likes you Kagome-chan. He doesn't normally joke around. I think he's amussed by you." Kagome looked at the little girl that wrapped her towel around herself while she spoke.

"How can you tell he's amused?" Rin just stared blankly ahead. Then her blank stare started to twinkle in the corner of her eye. Then her lips turned slightly upward in a smirk.

"That's how, Kagome-chan. It's his face. It shows little emotion, and yet, more emotion then 10 people combined." Kagome commented in her head, 'Yeah only if this group of 10 happened to be brainsucking zombies with no brain of their own to function their emotions. Sesshomaru shows nothing. I however, just barred it all to him. Peachy keen.' The two girls walked back to their rooms, ready to meet again in the dinning hall.

Kagome had found herself once again, intrigued by the huge closet of clothes. The wardrobe was so eloquent in her book. But to the royal family, it was probably rags. This time Kagome wore a powder blue kimono with thin fine markings. The symbol for love was printed in gold and emerald all over. It was truly exquisite.

Kagome walked slowly to the dinning hall, ready to eat. After the last meal, she had found herself craving this food here. It was so rich in flavor, poor in lacking. If you catch my drift. She seated herself beside Kouga, across from Sesshomaru. Rin was brought in by Naraku, whom held her tiny hand. She was laughing and smiling.

"I want to sit by Kagome-chan!", she spoke, fairly loud. Naraku led her to the empty chair on the other side of Kagome. Rin was in a chipper mood, and Kagome was thinking that nothing could bring her down.

"Kagome?", whispered Rin as the meal had been placed on everyones plate. "I think I have to go potty." Kagome looked around.

"You can't go yourself?", she asked politly. Rin shook her head no and pointed to Sesshomaru, catching his attention.

"He said I would get lost if I did." Kagome furrowed her brows. She didn't know the castle well enough to take Rin, and she doubted Rin wanted her to ask Sesshomaru. Of course when she was going to, conversations started to flare up.

"So, Kagome, are you enjoying your time here?", asked the king.-please give me names-

Kagome nodded and looked back at Sesshomaru, whom had the same face Rin had demonstrated earlier. Kagome mentally moaned in frustration. The conversations grew louder as she grew madder. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. But Rin beat her to it.

"RIN HAS TO GO POTTY!", she yelled. Everyone looked at her, eyes wide. Then eyebrows arched in confusion. Kagome stood up.

"Don't just stare at the girl. Sesshomaru is the one whom told her not to go alone, and I don't know where it is." Sesshomaru smirked. Then he stood.

"I would take you Rin, as apparently, I know more than she does about this place." Sesshomaru had been enjoying this ever since she first asked Kagome abou the bathroom. It was funny. Though Sesshomaru never laughed. As he walked Rin out of the room, everyone at the table burst out laughing except Kagome whom sat down with a red tint to her cheeks. How would she ever be respected again?

I personally like that chapter more than any other one I've written! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
